


【新快】警官小姐。

by Fran1412



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran1412/pseuds/Fran1412
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 94





	【新快】警官小姐。

嘎吱。  
他推开门，房间里的灯没有开，窗帘也紧闭着。

抚摸手表里的藏着的麻醉针，稍微挪动着还不太习惯高跟鞋的脚，工藤新一关门落锁，轻踏着木质地板，摸黑走到床边去按下灯的开关。  
刚走至床旁，他还未触碰到他物，一双粗糙的手突然伸出来抚上他裸露在外的手臂，恶意摩挲着肘部的皮肤。工藤新一适当地表露出些许僵硬和无所适从，垂在腰边的另只手拨开领结变声器。  
“东野……先……先生。”他用柔弱的女声颤抖着说道。

被他称为东野先生的人颇为暧昧地滑下手以握住他的手腕，用了点力道一拉，工藤没有反抗径自落入柔软的床褥和东野先生的怀抱。  
“唔。”东野环住他的腰，隔着衣服不轻不重地揉搓着被不及膝的短裙包裹住的臀部，压着烟嗓低声调笑：“怎么把你这么清纯的送过来了？”  
“……东野先生不喜欢吗？”工藤按耐额头爆出的青筋，闻着东野衣襟上莫名沾到的玫瑰香，软声道。  
东野先生毫不在意地笑了一声，手指勾起短裙，整个人往后仰倒然后翻身压住工藤，把膝盖挤入他的双腿中。工藤紧张而期待地轻颤，东野脱去他的高跟鞋，从脚踝摸到大腿根，一手解去自己的衬衣，工藤的手被他抓紧贴向炽热的胸膛。

“是第一次吗？”  
工藤新一反手服帖地揉捏起他的手掌，“当然，先生。”  
东野闷笑，着手开始脱去工藤的上衣。  
“先生，不开灯吗？”  
工藤继续揉着他的手，却吸了吸鼻子，微微皱眉，眸光轻动，双腿勾住对方的腰，那细瘦的感觉让他嘴角勾起，语气染上莫名的笑意。  
东野俯身撩起他的假发：“你喜欢开灯吗，可是我更喜欢黑暗的环境。”  
“是吗。”

工藤新一猛然按住他的后脑，腰部发力将其摁进软成水的床铺，他关掉变声器，声线变回属于成年人的低沉。  
“基德，原来你更喜欢在黑暗里做吗？”  
东野闻言想反压的动作一顿，他挠挠头，扯掉手上的假皮。  
“当然不是。”怪盗基德回答。  
工藤拨开黏在脸上的发丝，抵住他的额头：“你怎么会在这里？”  
基德沉默良久，哼哼几声：“怕我没做到的事给别人做到了。”  
工藤哑然失笑。怪盗基德抬手勾住他的脖颈：“放心吧，他在床底，暂时醒不过来，资料我给你拿到了。”  
“那这次要用什么来换？”前侦探后警官纵容地任他用柔软的指腹蹭着脖子后方的肌肤。怪盗基德唔了一声。

“嗯，这次的报酬嘛。”  
基德抬头凑到他的耳边，吐息扑打着粘腻的碎发。“这么着吧，警官小姐，我想和你做爱。”他轻声说道，嗓音里带着股散不去的甜意，不似月下魔术师的磁性，倒带着青春少年味的撒娇，像他口腔里常驻的巧克力。  
工藤新一为他的要求愣了愣，随即微弯双眼笑了：“好啊，怪盗先生，那今晚就让我来侍奉你吧。”他刻意把嗓子扯紧尖细地说，穿着丝袜的腿半跪在洁白的床单上。厚重的黑暗仿佛不能阻隔他的目光，基德迎着那道灼热的视线，借着上好的布料蹭掉袜子，脚尖暗示意味十足地轻磨工藤的小腿。

他似乎是惊讶了：“哇哦，小姐，这么敬业的吗。”

“自然，接下来才是更敬业的。”工藤的手指从他的腰腹滑到胸膛，颇为熟稔地捏起乳头，嘴唇擦过他的耳垂落在锁骨处，轻声说话间齿缝与锁骨的皮肤磕磕碰碰。  
基德的手不甘寂寞地解开工藤扣得矜持禁欲的制服，在对方的丝袜蹭到他性器的时候挑起工藤的短裙，深入内裤，工藤的指甲骤然发难嵌入他的乳尖，怪盗基德抽了口凉气，抽出来抓住他的手腕，报复性地掐了一把。  
“很痛啊，笨蛋。”  
国际大盗掐完后委屈地歪头将唇贴紧埋在肩膀的工藤，轻吻着他耳后的碎发。

“老实点，是我来伺候你。”工藤的指尖在乳晕旁打着转，故意偏向女性的声线却从极近的耳膜钻入，激得怪盗头皮发麻，只能强压着鸡皮疙瘩吐槽：“你的假胸太大了，都压到我了。”  
工藤新一调整姿势，凶猛的假胸毫不客气压住他的乳头，女士制服的衣料随着他不断啄吻的动作晃动，有意无意地与他胸前敏感的地方摩擦。基德咬牙，不怕死地再次伸手迅速拉下工藤的短裤，套住他半硬的性器，感受到对方骤然止住的吻，挑衅地笑了一下。  
“小姐，没有穿女生的内裤，这次不太敬业哦。”他的指腹擦过铃口，因手中胀大的物什而愉悦地眯起眼。

工藤新一哼笑，叼起嘴边的一块皮，放弃乳头而转向基德的西裤，趁着基德嘶气的空隙把它拉到膝盖，隔着内裤碰了下慢慢挺立的地方，随后他将内裤缓慢地揭开，用大腿磨蹭着基德的性器，丝袜特殊的触感与极为敏感的地方接触让基德反射性地缩了缩。工藤又拨下长长的假发，柔软的头发丝轻轻地戳着怪盗胸前的大块，麻麻痒痒的说不清道不明地让人难受。  
基德狠狠地握紧手指，他的警官小姐吃痛，抬起埋在肩膀的头，五指捏住他的下巴压住嘴唇，舌头眨眼间已经撬开牙齿不断搅动着口腔内部，品尝那股巧克力腻到要命的甜味。基德被这瞬间的猛烈攻势攻的头脑发昏，后方一凉，勉强聚起意识却是工藤在往他的后穴涂抹着润滑液。警官此时已卸去女士指甲，指尖戏弄性拨玩那处的褶皱，摁压，顺着润滑液挤入一根手指。

“……你可以叫出来，基德。”  
工藤新一说道，怪盗还没反应过来去表示疑惑，这位女装的前侦探就找到了他的敏感点，并用那根手指就让他的后穴缩紧，眼睛睁大，性器的顶端泄出点点的浊液，差点要在工藤新一这半生不熟的吻技里窒息。

警官说话时早已放过他的唇，却仍旧没有放过那个要命的点，怪盗甚至能听到他轻轻的笑声。手指不断地变换着方位去挑逗那里，工藤没有其他的动作，他安静地盯着，照他所认为的方向注视着此刻应该是狼狈地拖着银丝，明明被迫停止亲吻却无法安稳地合上两片嘴唇的怪盗基德。  
“仅仅只是一根手指而已，先生。”他说。  
怪盗呜咽一声，抓住他性器的手滑落床单，骨节分明，拽紧白布的模样，煞是好看。尽管黑暗里目不视物，工藤仍是可以描绘出那副总能使他血脉喷张的画面。

黑暗可以蒙蔽视觉，但同样地听觉和触觉将显著地提高，也不知是工藤的假胸压得他呼吸不能，还是第二根手指擦过内壁的激起的电流，基德抑制不住地从被释放的口里发出断断续续的喘息和压低的呻吟。  
工藤新一伸进第三根手指，曲起它们轻刮内壁，起身掀起短裙露出硬的发烫的性器。

“我猜想外面可能会有人监听。”  
工藤新一擦掉手上的润滑液，抬起基德的腿。  
“所以麻烦你了。先生，请叫大点声吧。”  
“用女声。”

END


End file.
